


Nothin’ Like a Good Alibi

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: Roses are redViolets are blueI need an alibiCould it be you?
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Nothin’ Like a Good Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened. I woke up from a dream at 4 am Friday morning and typed 92% of this on my phone. Then I fell back asleep and forgot that I didn’t post nor finish. :( 
> 
> So, of three things I am certain:  
> 1) I’m sorry this is late.  
> 2) idk, my hand slipped.  
> 3) Happy (belated?) Valentine’s Day! (I missed y’all/writing for this fandom)

A/N: Just so there’s no confusion this all happens in a span of 3-5 minutes. 

******************************

She flies into the common room skidding around the corner, almost bumping into the fancy end table with one of Tony’s expensive pieces of art. She’s got her lipstick out and it looks like she was trying to do it while she was running from whatever, or whomever was chasing her.

“Howdy... Sarge.” She pants between breathes. Trying to get the lipstick right and smudging her eye makeup a bit.

He’s lounging on the sofa looking magnificent as always and eyes her flushed features over the top of his book with curious eyes. “Good afternoon, Darcy.”

She strips off her sweater and throws it on the counter as she casually strolls over to him, dropping her bag by his feet. This leaves her in some deliciously tight jeans and a burgundy cami that leaves little—well not “little”—to the imagination.

She stares at him with mischievous puppy eyes and innocently asks, “We’re friends right?” (She may or may not have fluttered her eyelashes for an added effect.)

He can’t look in her eyes knowing that this will lead to trouble and so he fixes them back on his book. “Yeah, I guess I would say so.” 

She pulls off her boots and tosses them around the room. “Some might even say best friends.”

Doing his best to fight back a grin he sits up until his feet are resting on the floor and answers, “Probably a stretch but okay....”

Now she’s got his full attention with this little show of hers.“Good! Because I need a favor.”

She starts running her fingers through her hair and then begins flipping her head back and forth (almost like someone at a rock concert or rave). 

“I’m listening.”

She walks toward the back of the couch, eyes crinkling with delight and starts on his hair. She takes the hair tie out, plays around in it, and then puts it back up into a (sexy) messy man-bun.

He just kind of drops his book and freezes not knowing what to do as she walks around to the front of the couch and drops to her knees in front of him and starts undoing his belt.

“Woah. Hey! What are you doing?!!”

“Securing my alibi.”

She leans forward smushed her lips against his smearing her lipstick on this lips. The she starts sucking on his neck leaving a few faint lipstick smudges and pinches her neck a few times to create a few faint, barely-there “hickeys” before going back to his belt. 

“Up,” she commands with determination in her eyes. “Come on. Work with me here.”

On autopilot he hops up, unbuttons and unzips his black tactical pants leaving him in some snug dark grey boxer briefs.

She smirks at his undies and he rolls his eyes wishing he would control his blush around her. 

Then the weirdest—well not THE weirdest but definitely something weird happens. She starts doing these weird things with her mouth like she’s warming up to do a lot of talking and then smushing her lips with her thumb and her pointer finger. And finally she grabs a little spray bottle and spritzes a few times at her face and chest and then does the same to him. 

She lays her right arm across his lap and lays her head down on it while she starts playing on her phone in her left.

Still a dear in the headlights (and a poor excuse for an ex-assassin) his hands are still raised in a “I’m surrendering please don’t hurt me” position from her yanking his pants down earlier. 

After about a minute Tony and Clint loudly clamber into the common room in full Avengers regalia and are taken aback by Darcy popping her head of from Barnes’ lap making them look like they’ve been ... indisposed.

Tony squints his eyes, and calls out, “J.A.R.V.I.S. how long has she been in here?”  
“For the past 35 minutes, sir.”

“I don’t know how you did it but I’m gunna find out and when I do you’re dead meat.”

She blows a kiss at Clint who winks as he follows behind Tony grumpily storming out of the room. Sighing that the threat is over, she slowly crawls into Bucky’s lap, putting her hands around his neck and telling Jarvis to “turn on the privacy protocols.”

Bucky feeling emboldened with everything that just transpired slips his hands to her ass and brings her closer. “Do I even want to know what you did?”

“Plausible deniability, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it as bad for you as it was for me? XD I’ll probably edit this later. 
> 
> If there was any confusion, Darcy played a prank of Clint & Tony and used Bucky as an alibi. But of course she went over the top, but hey, what’s the point of an alibi if you’re not gunna make it a good one? 
> 
> She may or may not have hacked J.A.R.V.I.S., who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 6-20-2020: cleaned up some typos/grammar errors.


End file.
